B/SSDC1: Dzień, w którym wszystko się zmienia cz.1
B/SSDC1: Dzień, w którym wszystko się zmienia cz. 1 – pierwszy odcinek serii Bakugan/Super Sentai Dino Charge. Wyemitowano go 17 sierpnia 2014 roku.' Treść Rozpoczyna się kolejny rok szkolny w Three High School. Jest to drugi rok dla piątki przyjaciół: Luke'a, Doriana, Adriana, Rexa oraz Matiego. Wszyscy usiedli tak, aby mogli ze sobą w razie konieczności rozmawiać. Luke siedział z Dorianem, Adrian z Matim, a Rex sam, no tak się złożyło. W ich klasie było ze trzydzieści uczniów. No może mała przesada - dwadzieścia jeden plus nauczycielka. - Cześć wszystkim, jak wam minęły wakacje? - zapytała pani Stone, nauczycielka matematyki. - Super! - krzyknęła cała klasa. - A jak się mają nasi dowcipnisie, co? Luke, Mati, Adrian, Dorian i Rex? - A wszystko dobrze, proszę pani. - powiedział Luke uśmiechając się. - Na pewno nie będziemy opowiadać kawałów na lekcji. - No mam taką nadzieję. A teraz otwórzcie książki na stronie 5. Lekcja przebiegała tak jak inne. Uczniowie podchodzili do tablicy i wykonywali zadania. Naszym bohaterom szło to bardzo dobrze, więc nauczycielka nie miała się do czego przyczepić. - Hm, doskonale Rex! W trzydzieści sekund wykonałeś zadanie! - Troszeczkę zaglądałem do książki. - Trochę? - zdziwił się Mati. - Książki to całe Twoje życie. - Nie prawda! - krzyknął Rex z uśmieszkiem. Lekcja matematyki się skończła, następną była nauka języka angielskiego. Był to jeden z ich ulubionych przedmiotów, więc zachowywali się nadzwyczaj normalnie. Nadzwyczaj! - Carl! - krzyknął Dorian. - Tak? - odpowiedział roztrzepany gostek na początku sali. - Sprzedałeś się! Cała klasa i Carl roześmiali się. O co chodziło nikt nie wie, ale grunt, że jest śmiech. - Witajcie, uczniowie. Niestety po dwóch miesiącach wakacji, przychodzi czas, że trzeba wracać do szkoły. Dzisiaj opowiecie mi jak spędziliście wakacje, a potem zadam wam pracę domową polegającą na wypracowaniu. - Wypracowanie! - krzyknęła klasa z oburzeniem. - Nie chcemy! - Nie chcecie? No mogłam się tego spodziewać, bo to pierwszy dzień szkoły... No dobrze... Nie zadam wam pracy domowej, ale i tak mi opowiecie. Chłopaki całe wakacje razem spędzili nad morzem, więc nie musieli wszyscy odpowiadać. Pierwszy dzień szkoły wypalił. Minęła ostatnia godzina i wszyscy musieli wracać do domu. Chyba, że zostali na jakichś zajęciach. Cała piątka szła w kierunku restauracji z koktajlami i fast foodem - Mr. Smitthy. Usiedli przy okragłym stole. Normalnie jak Rycerze Ogkrągłego Stołu. - Królu Dorianie, Merlin nam ześwirował. - powiedział Luke śmiejąc się. Wszyscy puścili ''XD. - To co zamawiacie, chłopaki? - zapytała kelnerka oraz ich znajoma. - Ja wezmę podwójnego cheseburgera, małe frytki i koktajl czekoladowy. - rzekł Luke. - Hm... Wezmę kręcone frytki z sosem czosnkowym bez sosu, nugetsy i dużą colę. - powiedział Dorian. - Niech no się zastanowię... Powiększony zestaw Smitthy'ego. - powiedział Rex. - Ja to samo co Rex. - odparł Mati. - A ja duże frytki, dwa cheseburgery, pudełko nugetsów i dużą colę. - odezwał się w końcu Adrian. - No dobrze. To wszystko będzie niedługo. - kelnerka odwróciła się i pobiegła do lady. - Oj, jaka ona jest piękna...- szepnął Dorian. - Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał Luke z uśmiechem. - Amber Ci się podoba? - Jest moja, kapiszicie? - Kapiszymy, haha! Po zjedzeniu swojego towaru wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. Minęła godzina, a wszyscy widzieli się juz na skypie. - Co robimy? Zbieramy się pod Smitthym? - zapytał ekipę Adrian. - Nie bo Dorian będzie tam laskę podrywał. - rzekł Mati. - A właśnie... Poszedł do niej? - No jasne! - krzyknął Luke. - Koleżka nam się trafił, hah. - Proponuję wyjść do Centrum Handlowego. W MultiVideo jest nowa gra. - poinformował Rex. - Akurat mam pieniądze i te samą konsolę co wy. Gramy online! - krzyknął ponownie Luke. - Gramy online! - odparła reszta. Piątka naszej ekipy udała się do Centrum i zakupiła nowiątku wersję Smoczego Pierścienia, a mianowicie Smoczy Pierścień 4: Mega Rozwal! - Ale fajnie! Bedziemy znów koksić w Smoczym Pierścieniu! - krzyknęli Dorian i Adrian. - Fakt, jesteście nieźli, ale musimy najpierw stworzyć ekipę, by dołączyli do niej całkiem nieźli gracze. - Ale muszą dobić conajmniej 100 levela. Tak jak my dzisiaaaj! - Ja dzisiaj dobije conajmniej 50, ponieważ potem jadę księgarni kumić jeszcze książkę do chemii i fizyki. Ale jak wrócę to wezmę się za porządne dobijanie. - rzekł Rex i schował płytę do plecaka. - Spokos! - krzyknął Luke i również schował grę do plecaka. - Podobno w grze można kupić złotą zbroję, dzięki której nasz poziom życia wydłuży się o 20%. - No to supcio. Zabieramy się do kokszenia. Po godzinie jazdy do domu, Luke jak i reszta zasiadła przed konsolą i włączyła skype'a. Potem rozpoczęli rozgrywkę. - Weź tamtego dobij, a ja zajme się tym w różowej zbroi. - Chyba jakiś fan Kucyków Pony. - A nie... To dziewczyna... Po chwili coś przypominającego duży meteor spadło, parę metrów od domu Luke'a i wybuchł. Słysząc to Luke powiadomił resztę: - Ludzie, słyszeliście to? - Taki potężny huk? - zapytał Dorian. - Tak, huk. - Może jakiś ptak, albo coś... Macie urojenia? - uRojenia, heh... - rzekł Mati. - Nie... To było coś jak wielki kamień, ten, meteor... Słuchajcie, może to jakieś złoto z kosmosu. Chodźcie ze mną sprawdzić. - Okej, jestem ciekaw co to miało być. Wszyscy pobiegli pod dom Luke'a. Luke przeskoczył mur i był już koło przyjaciół. - Parę metrów za moim domem! - krzyknął Luke biegnąc. - To dokładnie na początku tego lasku! - powiedział Rex biegnąc z Blaze'em. Po przybyciu do lasku ujrzeli ogromny granatowy meteor świecący na czerwono. - Nie dotykaj bo cię zmutuje jak w tych komiksach. - rzekł Dorian ostrzegając Matiego. - Daj spokój, przynajmniej będe superbohaterem. Mateusz dotknął meteoru i po chwili go nie było. - Co się dzieje! - Co to jest do diabła! - krzyknął Rex i również zniknał dotykając meteoru. Tak samo zrobiła pozostała dwójka. Luke stał sam przy meteorze. - Raz kozie śmierć. A jestem lwem. - i również zniknął. Zaczął spadać w przepaść, aż nagle uderzył w ogromny materac. Wszyscy leżeli z bólem brzucha albo ręki, że nie mogli wstać. - Ale przywaliłem... - jęknął Luke i powoli wstał. - Co to za miejsce? - Nie wiem... Jakaś ogromna jaskinia czy co? - Jaskinia Batmana... - Nie jaskinia Batmana. Prawdopodobnie to jakaś pradawna jaskinia zamieszkiwana przez naszych przodków. Ale to nie możliwe, bo po tylu latach mogłaby się zawalić. - Fakt... Więc o co tu chodzi. - powiedział Mati i oparł się o ścianę. Nie zauważył, że nacisnął jakiś czerwony przycisk. Nagle włączyły się światła prowadzące dalej. - Idziemy? - zapytał Rex. - Idziemy. - oparła reszta i równym krokiem szli dalej ku światłu. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Odcinki Super Sentai Dino Charge Kategoria:Twórczość Lukowskyy'ego